Clarity
If our love, is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love, is insanity,why are you my clarity? ---- High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life ---- "Hey,Flynn," the girl says, embracing him. His heart was hammering and he didn't know why - but it gave him a strange rush and clarity of mind, and he liked it. When he wasn't physically with her, his first and last thought was about her - so, in retrospect, she was always with him. She smiles, her beautiful hazel eyes sparkling like jewels - or, at least, in his mind. Her dark brown hair framing her face, so pale, and yet so delicate - something his mind told him to protect with his life. Her Irish accent like music to his ears, and he wished he could hear it again. "...Raven...what are you doing here? What...?" His face expressed his misunderstanding. "This is my house...how...?" Sure enough, they were in their house in Glasgow, in the fields. Why was she here? It couldn't be possible, could it? They were at Hogwarts, right? ---- Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time ---- "You offered to have me for Christmas," she replied quietly. Had he? Really? He didn't remember that...but she wouldn't lie to him, so it had to be true, didn't it? And plus, it was a pleasure to have her, wasn't it? He wasn't going to complain, he really wasn't. "Oh, yeah," he says. "Well, it's not much, but I guess it's home," he replies. "It's not too shabby for you, is it? I mean, my parents' bedroom is the best, so you could have that -" He was stopped by Raven shushing him, putting a finger to his lips gently. "It's fine, Flynn - it's cosy, very cosy. I don't know how you fit ten people in there. I guess that's why your siblings moved out, right?" Raven smiled. "It's a nice place, Flynn. But, since it's snowing out here -" She gestured to the gracefully falling flakes of snow, which Flynn hadn't noticed even though it was knee depth. Flynn would shush her, like she had him, and continue. "Do you want to build a snowman?" He said in a Frozen-like voice. "If fifteen year olds aren't too old for snowmen." "Well, of course not! Hummingbird is here too, so we can all build snowmen, together. Fifteen or not, we're never ever too old for snowmen. Ever." ---- Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends ---- Flynn feels the world spin - omigod, no, I don't want to - I don't want to go yet, no - nonononono...why now? It would have been such fun, and plus it was totally unfair...so unfair... "Hey, Flynn, you've gone pale." Raven commented, clasping her hands over his, looking a bit concerned. "Raven," he gasped. "Hold on tightly, okay? Don't let go of me." "Flynn!" Raven's grip tightened and she was opening her mouth, but her voice seemed to be coming from someplace else. "Flynn! Flynn!" His head flew up and he looked from left to right, finding himself in the History of Magic classroom. Of course he fell asleep, he always did - but this was the most vivid dream he had had in a long while. "You were mumbling about snowmen in your sleep." Raven murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Good dream?" "Oh, yeah, wonderful." He grinned. ---- A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again ---- "Why can't I get her out of my head?" he asked Jake, his face confused. "I don't think it should be like this - I know she doesn't like me, but she's still always on my mind, and I don't get it." "So, Flynn Alfred Matthews, who doesn't get lovesick, is lovesick, hmm?" Jake teases, but falls silent because it's neither the place nor the time. "I'm sorry, Flynn, you'll get over it awhile. Want to go pranking?" "Nah..." Flynn watched Jake's mouth drop. "You look like I've just announced that I've just got the plague." "Flynn doesn't want to prank? Dude, there's seriously something wrong with you! We have to get her to go out with you, before you die of unrequitedloveitis and fall into a complete state of unbadassness." "No...I don't want to force her into doing something she doesn't want to do." "You could ask one of the older years for a love potion or something." Jake suggests, rather pitifully. "But, that's not true love, is it?" Flynn's face is regretful, his smile wan and knowing.